plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Princess Kitty
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 03:34, June 26, 2011 |} |} grlbagrlgbgrabglrbggar Translation: Never will I feel lucky on you Wabby Wabbo Did you see the zombie yeti? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I Know... Nyah.. Princess Skitty 04:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) What's your fav plant? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 20:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sunflower. Nyah..... Princess Skitty 02:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Fav Things I see your favourite pokemon is skitty but mine is zoroark! (and i have one on white) Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Skitty is my favourite pokemon. Princess Skitty 01:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Skit for that terrible music raerer (fail at zoroark cry) Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 16:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey princess skitty. I forgot to ask you but I used a picture you made on http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Things_NOT_to_do_on_the_Internet-PvZ_Style! and sorry I forgot to ask you! P.S. That picture was perfect that you made! --Madman31502 17:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ? What exactly do you mean? I always battle zombies and always win There's my example: Journal Entry Eight: My single hip hop music video, Wabby Wabbo '(In Plants vs. Zombies Hip Hop Music Video) I have a talented! I started my own successful shop -- Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies -- from the of my car, effectively I'm protect my brain from the zombies by wearing a pot on my head and is a pioneer in a morticulture business. Among my talents, I am also an awesome musican -- a rapper to be exact. Ded Jam Records recently discovered my hidden talent an immediately signed to their record label. I'm been in the studio for the past few months. Princess Skitty 13:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) i have one now.i just put it downWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) what do you mean? you mean i deleted my comment?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) OK forgiven Umm... milesprower isen't an admin lolWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a picture for me? you know like the one you made for milesprower but complety remaked for me.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Banner \ \can you also make one for me too? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It'll be sweet for helping me. A note Dear Kitteh thingie, IMCR8Z will be unavalible for a few daze az heis moven (hopefually cloze 2 uz) and he will not be able to get on teh intanet for a while. Make sure to check teh litterbox. From, the zombies. IMCR8Z (talk) 21:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) 'Ok... :(' Translation: Dear Kitty Thingy, IMCR8Z will be unavalible for a few days, he's moving (hopefully, Close 2 us) and he will not able to get on the internet for a while. Make sure to check the letterbox... From, the Zombies.. Ok... It's fine for me! :) Princess Kitty (talk) 10:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) About PvZCC Wiki Chat I'm back! Hello again See, no one hates you. Except mvzmw. other than him, we all turky like you :) Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) PvZ2 Update I see in your profile that you live in the Philippines, (I LIVE THERE TOO.) Then i saw in the "HUGE UPDATE" thread that you got the update. How did you get the update? I don't have it and we live in the same country. If it would take deleting all my progress i would do it. (Since it already happened when my phone broke.) ~TheCuteDolphin 08:36, December 7, 2013 (UTC) PvZ2 Update So all i've got to do is to uninstall and reinstall pvz2? About your blog Nobody hates you (exept mvzmw). Some things are annoying, and everybody does this stuff once in a while.it doesn't make hate you. Only mvzmw hates you, nobody else hates you. [[User:Wintermelon43|Winter melons are cool] (talk) 12:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Not right now I'll chat with ya, but I won't be on for a few minutes. IMCR8Z (talk) 15:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Don't leave!! Please!! :'( Kitty-chan, please don't leave. Stay with us. Don't worry, I'm just like you, being bullied but still smiling on the brighter side. Time will come that one day, MeVsZombiesMeWin will regret all the things he did to you. Don't say that you don't have any friends even here in this wiki. There's Wintermelon43, Milesprower2, Me, and a lot more. To be honest, I don't like seeing girls who isolate themselves in an extreme despair. Stand up and fight at it! Don't say it's over!! It's not over yet!! :) JemCel03 (talk) 04:26, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppet image Hey, check this out! Hey, Princess Kitty! Me and WinterMagnet are trying to break the record for most people on Wiki Chat at once! Wanna join? IMCR8Z (talk) 19:05, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Fan art Hi, Kitty. Listen, I get it now. I was a big jerk, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone I spoke to about PvZ 2. I don't know what got over me. I guess I let my anger get the best of me. Anyway, I've come to view PvZ 2 a little more positively than before, with the new update. And I take back all I said. It's not the worst thing out there. So, again, I'm sorry. And if you don't accept my apologie, then that's fine. Signed, RTZ Thank you for the acception. I'll admit it. I was a jerk about the game. I still don't like it, though. It's fine if you do, though. The reason I don't like it is because of the (opinionized) constant reskins, uncreative and non-subtle successors, and...time travel? Is that the best you can do? However, that is merely my opinion, and I will not harass you for likening it. Thank you. And I'm glad I've found someone else who hates Garden Warfare. Was the community asking for this? No. EA just made it cuz they wanted to. They only make games that THEY like! *Ahem* "You gotta put what your fans want, on the shelves, just as you put your employees favorite snacks, in the snack room." -Gabe Newell of Valve Corporation. Another Apology...and a compliment! Hello, again. Sorry if I'm pushing it, I try not to be excessive, but I wanted to apologize again for spamming hate on your pictures. I was the one who needed to accept others opinions. In fact, I look back in that older version if myself and say "Wow. He has friends?" I'd also like to compliment you on your comics. Very funny. Especially the one with the saucepan in the morning. Though, I am a bit baffled on the ZomBOX pic. Again, apologies for being a REDACTED and congrats in your work! =) Patrice and Nate http://ashurarocks789.deviantart.com/art/Introducing-PATRICE-AND-NATE-463996636 < for info I shall post this in the other PvZ Wikis :) Everything is Awesome!!!!! (talk) 01:08, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Sup! Hi,i see you're ignoring me most of the times on DA,and you spend most of times with Nifty rather than me because you think that i'm not good enough to be your friend,you think of that don't you?>:( Here's my respond for your continous Ignorance:why did you watch me at first place?you know you wouldn't care less about it,would you?! The Special All-Star (and his Exploding Imp) 01:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Can i be your friend? *cute face* Tyabcd (talk) 12:54, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello Princess Kitty, I love your pictures! would you like to be my friend?(Agent Andrew martins (talk) 15:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC)) Hi How you're doing? So you lived at the Philippines, if so...are you a Pinay? Heheher long time It's been a long time Im not her in the wiki and your profile picture is Great. If you're a Pinay and then Astig isa ka rin pala Wow lang --Creekee11 (talk) 11:30, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Would you mind adding the avatar I gave you to your gallery? Just asking. :) (I couldnt use my wordbubble :P) Buzzy Buzz (talk) 14:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) The Lawn Don't listen to Buzzy! Join Rainbows! Join Rainbows! If you don't get it go to chat/the lawn. Don't listen to Buzzy! We're both Filipinos! You should trust me! Join Rainbows! MysteryKing (talk) 09:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Rainbows Don't trust Buzzy! Seriously, we live very far from him, and we're both Filipinos. And girls like rainbows. That's reasons for you to be a rainbow! MysteryKing (talk) 09:26, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Happy! And have a great 2016 birthday}} A drawing request About your chemist zombie drawing Zoologist drawing... IT IS YOU! from twitter, huh interesting. about the chemist drawing... Re: 'Sup?